The Secret of Ash
by ChaosShadow
Summary: *Complete* Here's my latest story! Ash is on the verge of making a decision that would devastate Misty! AAMR - Please R&R!
1. A Journal Entry

The Secret of Ash  
  
By: Charizard  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill.(again...) I don't Own Pokémon, Nintendo does, but if I did then we wouldn't have to write AAMRN's, they'd already be together! ;P  
  
Author's Note: ~these are thoughts~ Also, I used a quote from the movie "Never Been Kissed". For those of you who are familiar with the movie, I used the line from Drew Barrymore's character Josie telling her co-workers about feeling "that thing" when she will have her true first kiss.  
  
Brief Summary: Misty is constantly giving Ash crap, and for the most part he's been trying to put up with them. Misty then says something that really hurts Ash, and for no reason (or so we think) he disappears from the group and appears the next day. What has Ash been doing, and what in his past is he hiding from Misty?  
  
Well enjoy the story guys and gals, and a special thanks to Mikazuchi and slickboy444 for the inspiration to write again! You guys rock! Now on with the show!!!!  
  
  
  
*Yawn* "Oh man.what time is it.*looks at watch* 2 AM?! *sighs* Well now's a good time than never for writing.  
  
Ash's POV  
  
December 10, 2003  
  
Journal Entry 12  
  
~You know there was a time when I thought everything in life was going to work out ok.for the most part. I can remember it clearly.My mom and I had first moved to Pallet Town when I was only a tyke. It was a nice little town; really quiet, everyone knew each other, everyone did favors for one another, but you would expect that from a small town. When I was around three or four, I had made a really close friend. He would always come over to my home after school. Sometimes we would go to his grandfather's lab just up the street. I had grown close to Prof. Oak, and I basically considered him my father since my real dad left my mom when she was still pregnant with me. Jerk. Anyways though, things were great.that is until the fifth grade came along. The year started off like usual, but then I had noticed something really.how should I say this.out of place. Gary had begun to hang out with some kids who were really, and I mean really competitive. They would always play games to see who's better than the other, just to put the rest down 'cuz they didn't win. Now I'll admit I am very competitive, and I dislike losing, but I didn't like putting down someone I may have defeated, it wasn't me. From then on Gary paid less and less attention to me. As time progressed, we had become bitter enemies, and Gary would look for ways to pick on me. At one point it became so bad, he had practically all my peers turn on me. I was extremely upset, and I ran home one day. When I came home, I cried for a while, and once I calmed down, I had turned on the TV. Well I suppose fate had a part in this, a commercial was on saying when the next set of indigo league battles would begin, and it clicked.I could become a Pokémon trainer. Sure, I'd leave Pallet behind, leave all my worries behind, and basically start all over...Oh yeah, I was almost ten and I had it all figured out. So, I begin my journey by leaving my home way too late. By the time I get to Prof. Oak's lab, all the Pokémon were taken, and on top of that, I find out much to my dismay that Gary had become a trainer too! I needed this like a hole in the head. Now, I'm thinking that things can't get any worse, heh heh.yeah. I end up with a Pikachu that is as disobedient as something that came from Satan! Well.maybe not that bad.but it was still a pain.Then, being the doofus I am, I piss off a Spearow and then end up getting chased by a nasty flock of them, and they brutally attack me and Pikachu. I remember when all this was happening; all I could do was make sure Pikachu wouldn't get hurt. I next fall into a river and get hooked by something. I get violently pulled a shore and I see a very pretty girl, but she apparently paid attention to Pikachu and not me. Well I ended up taking her bike and took off before the Spearow could hurt me. Unfortunately they caught up and began attacking, and Pikachu suddenly came to my rescue when he had realized that I cared about him. We were both hurt, and the sun came out and shined brightly. Then I see Pikachu hurt, and he looked at me and licked my face. I smiled. I had made friends with a Pokémon. After sometime, I ended up at a Pokémon Center in Viridian City, and had the Nurse Joy take care of Pikachu. Well time passed by and the next thing I know, a fuming redhead storms into the Pokémon Center about to chew my head off because I wrecked her bike. I had to explain the situation to her, and she somewhat understood. Well she ended up following me until I paid her for the bike. So here I am today, more than four years have passed since that day, and Misty and I still fight. I hate it because of what had happened back when I was a kid, but Misty is so charming I just forget about the taunting. My heart melts just at the thought of her, whenever I see her smile or laugh; I just fall head over heels for her, but as much as I like her.she couldn't possibly see anything me that way, I'm just another friend to her. Oh well.life is cruel that way. *Sighs* Well journal, goodnight. I think I might runaway..maybe.~  
  
-Ash Ketchum  
  
Normal POV  
  
*Yawns* "Oh man.this is so depressing writing this stuff, but my mom said it'd be good for me to express my feelings to something that won't criticize them. Well.I think I'm getting rest tonight. *Looks to right* Good night Pikachu."  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think so far?? Please review!!!! 


	2. A Big Mistake

Well here's the Next part.Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
*Yawn* "Man.I haven't slept like that in months, I suppose dreaming of Misty will do that to ya. Hey Pikachu.get up, time to make breakfast since everyone's still sleeping."  
  
"Pika pi pika pikachu! (Ok Ash, let's do it!)  
  
After Ash had fully awaken (A/N: which took awhile ;P), he walked through the forest to gather some firewood to make breakfast. He had figured that making breakfast would be a nice surprise for Misty and Brock.  
  
"Ok Pikachu, I'm gonna need your help since I've really never done this before. First though, we need to get the fire going.quick. Hmm.I know, Cyndaquil I choose you!"  
  
"Cynda!" "Cyndaquil, use your flamethrower to get a fire going here." "Cynda! Cynda..Quiiiiiiiiiiiilll!!!!"  
  
"Great! Now let's see what Brock has in his backpack for food. Hmm, canned stuff that makes a good lunch or dinner, what else.here we go, pancake mix! Okay, now what will need to add in the mix? Oh, just add water, sweet! Okay lets get Brock's bottled water, and add that to the mix."  
  
After about 20 minutes of figuring out what to do, Ash was nearly finished when Misty woke up to a wonderful smell.  
  
~Mmmm.that smells good. I wonder what Brock is making this morning.?~ Misty walked out of her tent to see.Ash? "Ash!? What are you doing up?"  
  
Ash gasped, "Misty! You scared me. I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make breakfast." Replied Ash Smiling "You? Make breakfast? Wow, I'm impressed Ashy-boy, you actually did something useful!" Smirked Misty "Oh ha-ha Misty. What? I'm not allowed to do something nice around here?"  
  
"Oh-no you're allowed, I'm just surprised you actually did all this without killing yourself." "And what is that supposed to mean Ms. Waterflower?" Asked Ash a bit surprised to her remark "It means that you're a klutz Ash." Said Misty immediately regretting saying it Ash didn't like the remark. Once again she had taken it a bit too far, well in his mind; so he just frowned to show his pain.  
  
"Thanks Misty.I love the appreciation here." Ash shook his head in disappointment, "Last time I do something nice around here." Said Ash with extreme sarcasm to his voice  
  
Misty gave herself a mental slap. She didn't mean that. She knew that she loved him, but just couldn't bring herself to tell Ash, besides what could he possibly see in her? "*Sighs* I'm sorry Ash. I was just kidding. I didn't mean that. Seriously, this is really nice of you to make us breakfast." "Thanks Misty." Said Ash forcing a smile. "Hey, I'm gonna wake Brock up before the food starts to get cold, okay Ash?" Asked Misty smiling "Sure Mist, go ahead." ~Oh my god, I love it when he calls me that. It's like we're a couple and he made a pet name for me.*sigh*~  
  
While Ash was busy preparing, Misty went and woke up Brock. "Brock, Brock, get up!" "Wait Officer Jenny, don't runaway." Brock was still dreaming "BROCK! GET UP NOW!!!!!!" Yelled Misty, nearly pulling out her mallet "Huh.what's happening?" Asked a confused Brock "Nothing, Ash has a little surprise for us, that's all." "Really? Okay, I'll be right over."  
  
Once Brock was ready, he came by the fire and to his surprise breakfast was already prepared.  
  
"Ash? You made breakfast? Very impressive!" Brock nodded in satisfaction. Ash grumbled, "Why is it so hard to comprehend that I cooked breakfast?" "No Ash it's not hard to comprehend, it's just unusual. I mean this is the first time you've done this for us." Replied Brock "Well that's true. Still though, making breakfast isn't a big step for mankind, it's just breakfast." Said Ash.  
  
Misty nearly choked when Ash made the remark, she couldn't help but laugh; Brock on the other hand just rolled his eyes. Once they had finished breakfast, they had packed up and were on their way to the next city.  
  
After a few hours, they had reached Hart City, a somewhat newer city that wasn't on Brock's old map. Instead he pulled out his guide and found some info about the city.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this." Said Brock pointing to his book "What does it say Brock?" Asked Ash with a quizzical look to his face "It says that to most trainers, Hart City seems new because it's not on any map, but those who come across this city will enjoy their stay there." Misty found this interesting, "Wow, that sounds cool. Is there any other information about this city?" "Actually there is. It also says that the reason that they aren't on any map is because they want their citizens to live peacefully without excess people being around, which is what you'd normally expect from larger cities like Celadon for instance." Replied Brock "That sounds cool. Hey, it's been a while since we've taken a break from training, and this place sounds like a great opportunity to relax. What do you say?" Asked Ash Misty of course thought the idea to be great since all Ash would talk about was the next gym leader, and Brock didn't mind either. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Said Misty  
  
Once they had arrived, Ash decided it would be best to stop at the city's Pokémon Center, to revive his Pokémon and get some rooms to stay in for the weekend. "Hello. May I help you?" Asked the Nurse Joy as they walked in the Pokémon Center. Before Ash could even ask Nurse Joy to heal his Pokémon, Brock went into his ga-ga mode. "Why yes you may! We could go out on a wonderful date and then see a mov- .Ow Misty, not the ear.owwwie!" Nurse Joy couldn't help but to giggle.  
  
Ash just rolled his eyes, "Uhhh, anyways, I need some rooms for the weekend and my Pokémon healed." "Sure. I'll take your Pokémon, and as for rooms, we only have two rooms left. Is that okay?" "Hmm." Ash turns to Misty and Brock, "They've only got 2 rooms left, is that okay with you guys?"  
  
"I see no problem with that." Said Brock, "Unless Misty has any objections.." "No, not at all. I suppose we can.work something out." Said Misty turning a slight shade of pink. "Okay." Ash then turns to Nurse Joy, "Yeah that'll be fine." "Great! You have rooms 5 and 6, which are joining rooms. I'll bring by your Pokémon when they're fully healed.if that's okay?" "Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks Nurse Joy!" Said Ash smiling  
  
Once they got to the rooms, the first one, room 5 had one queen sized bed, and Brock pretty much ripped the key out of the door and yelled, "My room, I love the big bed!" and he then proceeded to slam the door shut. Ash and Misty quizzically looked at each other, "Uh Misty, did I miss something?" Asked Ash "I'm not to sure.I wonder if Brock will ever grow up." "I don't know. Let's go see if the other room has 2 beds." Once they opened the door, they had saw the two beds they hoped for. "Well thank goodness, I wasn't in the mood for sleeping on the floor." Said Ash "The floor? Why would you sleep on the floor if there was one big bed?" Asked Misty a bit confused. Now it was Ash's turn to blush a bit. "Well, don't all girls need their beauty sleep? I know you wouldn't get that if we shared a bed, I toss and turn too much." Said Ash quickly covering up. "Oh. I didn't realize that you actually had manners Ash." Said Misty immediately regretting that comment as well. Ash looked at Misty, gave her a hurt look and just walked away into Brock's room the shut the door. ~*sighs* Oh man, not again! Why do I insist on poking fun of Ash. I swear if I could kick my own ass I would. I'm just so afraid of Ash knowing I like him. If he knew, he'd laugh in my face, and I couldn't take that kind of pain. Well, for health purposes, I'd better let Ash cool off before I talk to him, hopefully Brock can help him.~  
  
*SLAM!* Ash slammed the joining door to Brock's and his room. Naturally, Brock leaped off of his bed, only to see tears flowing down Ash's face. "Ash? Are you okay? What happened?" Asked Brock "Misty.*sniff*.that's what." "What'd she do?" "Well.*sniff*.when we were entering our room, we were lucky to see two beds, and I said that I'm glad because I wasn't in the mood of sleeping on the floor. Then she asked why would I sleep on the floor, and I had told her that all girls need their beauty sleep and she wouldn't get that if I had to share a bed with her since I toss and turn when I sleep.you know what she said Brock?"  
  
"What.did she say?" Asked Brock hesitantly "She said.and this is verbatim, Oh, I didn't realize that you actually had manners Ash, plus she emphasized the word actually."  
  
Brock cringed when Ash had repeated Misty's words. He knew deep down that Ash had it bad for Misty, but her tormenting upset him bad. "I'm sorry to hear that Ash. I know Misty can be a pain like that sometimes. Look, I'm going to be straight forward with you. Misty is your friend, and she is my friend as well, and you and I both know, that she would never intentionally upset you or me that way, especially to the point of crying. She's probably having a bad day and just let it all out on you. So just put it aside, and hopefully she'll calm down soon." "Thanks Brock. You've always been there for us, I appreciate it." Said Ash smiling "No Problem. Anytime you have something on your mind that's troubling you, you can always talk to good ol' Brock." "Thanks, but now that you mention it, I do have something on my mind. You probably know that I like Misty. I know I'm pretty obvious. You know, ever since I was about 12 or so, I've always wanted to kiss Misty. Even though she does pick on me, I still can't help but like her. She's so charismatic, always full of energy, and she's cute too." Ash was now a deep shade of red. "but there's one thing.no actually there's two things I'm afraid of. One, I'm deathly afraid that Misty has no interest in me what- so-ever, and second, I'm afraid if she does like me, and we kiss.I won't feel.*sigh* that thing." "Thing? What thing Ash? I'm lost now." Asked Brock with a quizzical look on his face. Ash sighed, and then a small smile crept across his face, "You know, -that thing-, that moment, when you kiss someone, and everything around you becomes hazy.and the only thing in focus is you and this person, and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life.and for one moment you get this amazing gift, and you wanna laugh and you wanna cry, 'cuz you feel so lucky that you found it, and so scared that it'll go away at the same time." Ash finished off nearly crying. Brock found himself choked up as well.  
  
"Ash.that's.that's very touching. I never realized you had a romantic side to yourself. If Misty only heard that, she would die." "What do you mean Brock? Misty doesn't like me that way. That kind of thing only happens in my dreams." Said Ash with tears welling up in his eyes "Ash, don't say that. You can't be 100 percent sure until you actually tell Misty you like her. Until you do, don't assume she doesn't." "I suppose so Brock. I just.I dunno. I don't just like her, hell I'm in love with her. Brock, I've felt this way about Misty for the last two years, and every time I attempt to tell her, I chicken out. I just don't know what to do anymore." Ash was now in full blown tears. "*Sighs* Ash, I can relate to you." Said Brock  
  
Ash looked at Brock and raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He assumed Brock was always the drool over every girl he sees kind of guy.  
  
"I'm serious Ash, don't ever tell Misty this, but before I met you, there was this one girl in Pewter who I had it bad for, her name was Jen. We used to hang out all the time, and we were the closest of friends. Apparently everyone in town knew about us and thought that we should be more than "just friends". Well, I always had it for her, and I was always to chicken to say anything. When I finally got the courage to tell her that I liked her, she also had something to tell me at the same time. Being the gentleman I was, I let her go first. Well, to my disappointment she had found someone that she's in love with. Ash I was devastated, and I couldn't tell her I liked her because the look in her eyes told me that she really loved this guy. This all happened days before you first challenged me. I didn't travel with you "just because". Ash, I needed to get away from Pewter before I became really depressed." Brock was in tears as well and Ash was in complete shock, but for more than one reason. For one Brock was actually hurt bad and it was actually over a girl. Second Brock left his hometown for similar reasons as him, to get away from the despair and pain. Ash felt bad for Brock and decided to tell him why he left Pallet Town. "Brock, I should fill you in about my life before we met as well.."  
  
A Few minutes Later.  
  
"Ash, you mean to say that you left pallet because you were dealt a bad hand of cards per se.just like why I left Pewter?" "Yep. Brock, I couldn't handle Gary anymore or anyone in school for that matter. I just needed to get away from it all, and that was my way of doing so." Brock felt comfortable knowing he wasn't the only one to leave his hometown the way he did. Ash then casually looked at the clock in the room. "Whoa. Brock we've been talking for a few hours now! I'm gonna go back to my room and see if I can talk to Misty." "Atta-boy Ash! That's the spirit!" "Well Brock, thanks so much for hearing me out." "Like I said before Ash, anytime you need to get something off your chest, you can come to me." "Thanks."  
  
Ash got up from the chair he was in and headed for the door that led to his room. He slowly put his hand on the doorknob, "Well, here we go." and with that, he opened the door.  
  
Well, that's it for this part. More to come!!! Puh-leheheheze review! 


	3. An Apology Accepted?

Here's the next installment of The Secret of Ash, happy reading!  
  
  
  
Misty was just sitting on her bed reading a romance novel as she heard the door open. She closed her book and looked over to see Ash entering the room. As they made eye contact, she looked into his eyes and saw his pain. She felt so horrible, and needed to say something to break the ice..  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah Misty..?"  
  
"I need to talk to you.."  
  
"I need to talk to you too.."  
  
Ash was rather surprised that Misty spoke first. "Ash..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"Then why did you say it Mist? You know you really hurt me." Said Ash devastated to bring back the memory.  
  
"I know..I was..I-I just didn't know how to respond to your comment, I mean, it is unusual for you to offer the bed, we usually fight for it."  
  
"Yes, we do fight for it sometimes, but what's the point? Misty we're much older now, and fighting for something as stupid as the bed is immature, and figuring that you're the girl, I should be the gentleman and offer it."  
  
"Ash, that was sweet of you, and I should have picked that up right away, but instead I insult you and hurt your feelings. Ash will you forgive me?" Ash looked up to Misty's beautiful aquamarine eyes, "Of course Mist. As upset as I was, I still couldn't be mad at you. I mean, we used to fight so much, but I never hated you nor be mad at you."  
  
"Oh Ash.." Misty walked over to Ash and gave him a hug, they both turned bright red. Misty pulled away, and looked in Ash's eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it Mist."  
  
It was getting late. Ash and Misty decided that it was time to hit the sack. Though Ash didn't really fall asleep, he waited for Misty to fall asleep first. Once she was in a deep slumber, he walked over to the window to see the moon brightly shining and noticed a small lake about a half mile away from the Pokémon center. He decided to go there and think for a bit. He got dressed, grabbed his backpack, took Pikachu along too and headed off. After about a fifteen minute walk he arrived, found a large boulder to sit on and just enjoyed the peace. He sat there staring straight ahead for several minutes until Pikachu decided to break the silence.  
  
"Pikapi?" (Ash?)  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
"Pika pikachu?" (Are you alright?)  
  
"Eh, I suppose I could say that I've had better days."  
  
"Pi pika. Pika pi pi kaa pikachupi?" (I see. Thinking of Misty again?)  
  
"Yup. I always think about her." Said Ash with a small sigh  
  
"Pikaa. Pikapi, pi pika chuu pi?" (Thought so. Ash, do you love her?)  
  
*sighs* "Yeah, I do. Pikachu I've fallen head over heels in love with her. I've felt this way about her for so long."  
  
"Pika. Pi pika cha pika chu pi pi ka? Chu chu pikachu?" (Oh. Why haven't you said anything to her yet? You do love her right?)  
  
"Of course I love her. I just said that. It's just.what happened earlier is what keeps me from telling her. I told Brock that I'm too chicken to tell her, but that's not it. Whenever she puts me down, it hurts..really bad. Plus growing up wasn't peaches 'n cream for me. I was picked on in school all the time, and had no friends. I don't think she realizes the pain I feel, especially today. I was in tears, you may have heard me in Brock's room crying."  
  
"Pi. Pika pikapi chuuu." (I did. I'm sorry Ash.)  
  
"Heh, it's ok buddy, your not at fault. I just want someone to care for me, someone who looks past my differences, and just loves me for who I am. I know I have a bad sense of direction, I know I'm dense and make quick decisions without thinking my consequences through. I'm not perfect, nor is anyone else in this world, but why does everyone have to be judgmental about things like that?"  
  
"Pi pika. Chu pi pikaa pika chu pika pi pi ka cha." (I don't know. That's one thing I could never understand about humans.)  
  
"No kidding. I can't even figure out why we are like that either, and I'm human. Oh well, what can ya do?"  
  
"Pi pika. Pikachu pika cha pikapi?" (Dunno. Don't you think we should be getting back Ash?)  
  
"Well we should, but I just can't look Misty in the face, nor be in the same room with her, and I don't want to go in Brock's room either no on can sleep with him or even near him, he snores way too loud. That's why I brought my sack, you can sleep with me in my sleeping bag and we'll go back in the morning."  
  
"Pika, pikapi pikachu." (If you say so Ash.) A few minutes pass by and Ash and Pikachu are out. As 2 AM approaches, Misty begins to stir in her sleep from a bad nightmare.  
  
-Misty's Nightmare-  
  
*"Ash I'm sorry about yesterday..there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What's that Misty?"  
  
"Ash..ever since we've gotten to know each other, I've always felt this connection between us, and I know what it is. Ash..I love you..  
  
"You.....what!?...*snickers, then busts out laughing* Misty that's got to be the funniest joke you've pulled..hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! No seriously what do you want to tell me?"*  
  
Misty literally bolted up from laying down.. "Oh my goodness, *tears well up in her eyes* that's so scary..I hope it never happens that way."  
  
Misty wiped the cold sweat off her forehead and looked over to the other bed to see.. no one.  
  
"What the? Ash? You there?" Misty turns on the light. "Ash? Ash this isn't funny, wherever you are come out now before I whip out the mallet!" Silence. "Ash? Oh my god, he left, it's all my fault.." Misty ran into Brock's room and shakes him awake..  
  
"Brock! Brock! Ash is gone! Brock wake up!" Misty was losing it.  
  
"AHH! Misty? What's going on? What are you screaming about?" He flipped on the light; Brock was violently waken up from one of his Joy/Jenny dreams..again  
  
"Ash is gone! I woke up from a nightmare, and I looked over to his bed and he was gone!"  
  
"Gone? Oh crap. I hope he didn't runaway."  
  
"Runaway? Why would you say that?" Said Misty completely avoiding what she had said to Ash earlier that day. Brock just gave her the look of, "Yeah right, you know what I mean."  
  
"Misty, you know what I'm talking about. Why'd you say it? Was that one of your ways of hiding your true feelings about him? Was that it?"  
  
Brock was rather frustrated with Misty, after all, Ash was in tears and he normally never cries in front of Brock, or Misty for that matter. Misty on the other hand was in complete shock that Brock had just said that.  
  
"What? I didn't mean it, I told him that before we went to bed, we even hugged each other, which I'm sure you'll agree is uncommon for us to do." Misty was becoming irritated with Brock.  
  
"Well, still you had no right to say that to him, he was just trying to be nice, and you just took what he said, ate it, and spit it back in his face. Now get dressed, we have to go look for him."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Once they got out of their PJ's and into regular clothes, they went to the Nurse Joy.  
  
"Nurse Joy? Umm, I was wondering, the boy that was with us earlier today, he hasn't happened to step out has he?"  
  
"I'm afraid not young lady. We normally lock up after 10:30 anyways for safety of our guests and the Pokémon. Otherwise I haven't seen him, I'm sorry." Misty was upset, and then looked to Brock for advice.  
  
"Well Misty, obviously we can't leave, but we'll go first thing in the morning. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Misty and Brock we walking back to the room, a light bulb lit up over Misty's head. "Oh my god Brock, I just thought of something. Ash and I went to bed around 9:45 and I know it takes me a good half-hour to get to sleep, so if he waited for me to go to sleep he could've left then and it would've been only 10:15, meaning it was still early enough to leave the center."  
  
"Whoa, you're right misty. Still though, wouldn't have Nurse Joy seen him leave?"  
  
"Yeah..Hmm..maybe..oh..look over there Brock." Misty pointed to a rear exit.  
  
"Well chances are, he probably left through that door. Grr, this is so frustrating. Geez Misty, you had to say that to him didn't ya?" Brock was really losing it now.  
  
"Brock! Look, I feel bad enough as it is, and I don't need you to rub it in. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry..I just..never mind." Misty was practically in tears now.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry misty. It's just, Ash is really hurting and I'm sure he didn't run off too far. He probably just needs some time to himself to think. Misty I can honestly say that I know what Ash is feeling now."  
  
"What do you mean Brock?" Misty was a bit confused, but curious as to how Brock could relate to Ash at this point in time.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to your room, I'll fill you in on some info."  
  
Misty and Brock walked back to her room, and they sat down opposite to each other at a table near the window.  
  
"Look Misty, before I tell you anything I know about Ash, you must swear that I never told you, nor I even know anything about this. Misty if he finds out that I'm telling you this, he'll be devastated. You understand?"  
  
Misty was shocked at Brock's firmness in the statement and just nodded in response.  
  
"Good. Look, first off, what's your impression of Ash's childhood based solely on what you know about him?"  
  
Misty was unsure what Brock was getting at be she answered nonetheless, "Well, his mom is the sweetest lady I know, he grew up in a small, quiet town, and he has a good heart. Based on that, I suppose his childhood was average, if not better."  
  
Brock nodded, he figured that's what Misty would say, hell if Ash hadn't told him about his past, he'd think the same too. "I figured you'd say that. Well let's say that it was completely the opposite."  
  
"Opposite? What, he wasn't fortunate enough to have a good one?"  
  
"Unfortunately Misty, no. I won't get into details, but, first off he always hated school, all the kids would make fun of him, even Gary when they were friends. Gary basically turn all his peers against him, and because of that, Ash has a hard time trusting people with his feelings. We of course were exceptions, because we just had a connection with him when we all met up, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so. Even though he wrecked my bike when we first met, I felt that connection once I got to know him a bit." Misty smirked when she remembered her memories with Ash.  
  
"Well, there is one problem though, he cuts you so much slack it's amazing that you haven't picked it up yet."  
  
"Slack? How?"  
  
"Well, think of all the years you've known him, how many time have you insulted, or put him down because he got us lost, or he did something dumb?" Misty frowned when Brock made this point. She insulted him on many occasions, and Ash either argues back for a bit and gave up, or just brushed the comments aside.  
  
"Too many times to even keep track..*sigh*" Misty let a tear slide down her cheek, she felt really bad.  
  
"That's what I'm getting at. Ash cares for you, just like you care for him, but every time you made fun of him, he was hurting really bad, and I amazed that he still has trust in you."  
  
"You're right. What have I done?.." Misty sighed and let another tear loose as she gazed out the window towards the lake. She saw a figure beside the lake and thought the figure to be familiar.. ~Wow.that sure does look like Ash.ack what am I thinking, that's not him. Oh man, what have I done. I love Ash so much, and I never realized how much pain I have caused him. I feel so low right now. Ash wherever you are, come back, I miss you and.. I love you..~  
  
"Uhh, Misty, you there?" Said Brock waving his hand in front of Misty's face. Misty jumped a bit coming back to reality.."Huh? Oh sorry Brock, I was just day....err night dreaming. *Yawns* Brock, I'm getting tired and we have to get up early in the morning so we can look for Ash."  
  
"Yeah, it is late. I'll try to get up early in case you sleep in."  
  
"Ok Brock, thanks, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Misty." and with that, Brock went into his room, and they both fell back asleep hoping that Ash will turn up tomorrow, er today.  
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! If you haven't yet...then, Review! Review! Review! ;P 


	4. A Dream Come True

Here it is folks, the final installment of the fic. Thanks to those who've reviewed so far! Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
As the sun began to rise, Misty slowly opened her eyes as she was awaking from this time, a good dream about Ash. She smiled about the dream but then frowned as she saw the empty bed next to her.  
  
"Oh man, I forgot about what happened yesterday. Why couldn't have it been just a bad dream? Dammit Misty, why did you have to go and do that. *sighs*" Misty got out of bed and decided to take a soothing warm shower, she figured it would calm her a bit. Meanwhile Brock was just waking up himself, and of course he was dreaming of Jenny and Joy...poor guy, does he ever get a clue? ;p  
  
A half hour later... Misty finished up getting ready and knocked on Brock's door. "You up Brock?"  
  
"Yeah just a minute, I'll be right over."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*Door opens* "Hey Misty...did you get some sleep last night?"  
  
"Eh, not what you'd call a 'good' nights sleep, but it'll hold me over for the day. How about you?"  
  
"Same here, I'm just too worried about Ash."  
  
"I know. Brock, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I really didn't mean it, honest. I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
"Misty, look, I'm not mad at you, but at the same time, lets just worry about Ash and mainly where he is."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Well let's get a bite to eat, and then we'll go look for Ash."  
  
"Okay Misty."  
  
  
  
Once Misty and Brock had their breakfast, they immediately went looking for Ash. Not knowing where exactly to start, they figured major landmarks would be a good place to start looking. While Misty and Brock began their search, Ash was just waking up.  
  
"*yawn* Wow, I actually got some sleep for a change." Ash looked over to his right and saw Pikachu peacefully snoozing away. Then he looked over the lake and took a big whiff of fresh air. "Ahh, this is nice. I never really get the chance to enjoy nature as much anymore."  
  
Pikachu heard Ash talking and he finally woke up from his slumber. "Pi pikapi." (Morning Ash.)  
  
Ash looked over to Pikachu to see that he is finally awake, "Hey there buddy, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Pika!" (You bet!)  
  
"That's good. Hey let's head back to the Pokémon Center before Brock and Misty begin to look for me."  
  
"Pi. (Okay.)  
  
Ash packed up his stuff and headed back towards the center. Halfway there, he saw two familiar figures. It was Brock and Misty, and sure enough they were already out looking for him.  
  
"Oh crap Pikachu, it's Brock and Misty, hurry lets hide by that bush." They practically bolted for the bush, and made it in the knick of time. Misty and Brock walked just a few feet in front of him, and luckily for Ash, they didn't notice him.  
  
Once Brock and Misty were out of sight, Ash made a quick exit and headed for the center again. Once Ash got back to the center he almost went through the front door, but then he realized that Nurse Joy would notice him and would ask questions. He went back through the back door again and went in his room. He pretty much chilled there until Misty and Brock came back later that afternoon. Ash heard Brock walk into his room and then he heard a key inserted into the lock for his room, and as the door opened, there was Misty with this really depressed look on her face...that is until she saw Ash sitting on the bed...  
  
"ASH?" Misty's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"Hey Misty, what's up?" Ash smiled acting as if nothing happened.  
  
"Ash where have you been, we've been looking for you all day!"  
  
"Misty I was in here, I stepped out of the room this morning and went to the vending machine to get something to eat and then when I came back you were gone." Ash lied through his teeth, but he didn't know that Misty woke up in the middle of the night to see him missing.  
  
Misty just gave him the dirtiest look."Ash.don't even attempt to lie to me. I know you ran off in the middle of the night. Wait a minute, you ran off the second I fell asleep didn't you?"  
  
Ash was in complete shock. So much for sneaking away.."Uhh..yeah, I did."  
  
Misty was hurt, "Why Ash? Why sneak away from us? Ash you had us worried. I woke up from a nightmare and then I see you missing from your bed...at first I thought that you were hiding from me as a joke, but then I realized that you were actually gone. Ash, I was scared, I thought you left us forever, never to see or hear from you again." Misty just fell on the bed into tears at this point.  
  
Ash looked at her, and he felt so low. He didn't mean to cause Misty this kind of pain, but just needed some time to himself. He walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
She slowly sat up and showed her tear stained face. Ash turned her head gently to make eye contact. "Mist, I would never leave you. You've always been there for me since day one and I appreciate that. I wouldn't have the heart to leave, you have no clue how much you and Brock mean to me. You two aren't just friends, you're family to me.." Misty was glad to hear that Ash wouldn't run away, but she was family to him? Not that that it was a bad thing, but she loved him and her feelings were just crushed to pieces.  
  
Ash continued, "..and not only that, I don't know how I could live a day without you Misty." She gave him a look of confusion. "Mist, you mean the most to me. You've been there every battle I fought and rooted for me. Even the time when you cheered for Rudy, I was a bit hurt, but when you saw me losing, you immediately cheered for me again. That told me something. That told me you were a true friend, and even though Rudy was all kissy kissy to you, you still stayed with me. Now I know what Rudy meant by 'I was a lucky guy'. I was lucky to have you with me, and I couldn't ask for anything more."  
  
Misty couldn't hold herself back, grabbed Ash and gave him the biggest bear hug in the world. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry for what I said, I know I apologized before, but I really am sorry."  
  
He held her close. If there was one thing that made him happy, it was holding Misty close to him. "Misty, it's ok, really. Now to your question of why I did what I did, well..I just needed some time to myself. I was hurt by what you said, and I just needed to think it over. After working it out, I just decided it was your defense mechanism talking, not you."  
  
Misty was worried now and pulled away from Ash, did Ash know that she liked him? She gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean 'defense mechanism' Ash?" "Well you said that you didn't know how to respond to my comment, so your defense mechanism responded instead, or at least that's what I think happened."  
  
Misty sighed in relief, "Oh, I see." ~Phew..I thought for a second that he caught on my feelings for him..*sigh* ..but at the same time I wish he knew that I loved him..and..wait, defense mechanism? Where did Ash learn about that? Shows my ignorance of how smart he is. ~  
  
"What Misty, you've never studied psychology before?" Asked Ash with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, kinda, it's..well not to sound insulting again..but I just didn't know that you knew about that kind of stuff, that's all."  
  
"Well, I do actually. I got myself a book on psychology about three years ago. This is a bit embarrassing to say, but I never really understood why you would always blow up at me for something small, so I read up on it. Pretty interesting how our minds work. I used to think that you had a short temper and hated me, but I just realized that sometimes we use 'defense mechanisms' to hide our true feelings. Maybe you wanted to say thanks, but you sub-consciously decided not to, that's all. Look, it doesn't matter what happened yesterday, yes I was upset, but at the same time I overreacted. It was selfish of me to run away. I didn't think about how you or Brock would be worried, and I obviously worried you guys, I'm sorry." Ash just looked to the ground.  
  
Misty felt terrible, she placed her hand on his chin and tilted his head up to make eye contact with him, "Ash, no, it's not your fault. I started this whole mess. If I hadn't been mean to you, none of this would've happened. I honestly wonder how you put up with me."  
  
Ash raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean Misty?"  
  
"Well think about it Ash, for all the years we've been traveling, I would insult you everyday for something petty, or if you went the wrong way. It really didn't surprise me to see you were gone, if I were you I would've ran away a long time ago, besides, who would want to travel with a scrawny, snobby, grouchy runt of the family from Cerulean City." Misty couldn't hold her tears back and just let them free.  
  
Ash on the other hand couldn't agree with what Misty had just said. He pulled her into a comforting hug, and shook his head in disagreement, "Mist, you've got it all wrong. You're not scrawny, snobby or grouchy. I see someone who is loving, kind and pure."  
  
Misty held Ash tighter but then let go and looked him in the face, "But I'm still the runt?" Ash shook his head and smiled, "No Mist, you're far from that. I think your so beautiful. I believe that when your sisters put you down like that, they only do it out of jealousy since they could never be as beautiful as you are."  
  
Misty smiled and her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy, Ash really did care about her. She pulled Ash close this time to hug him, "Ash, you're so sweet, it's always at times like these when you know what to say." Misty then mumbled to herself, "How can I not love you?" After Misty finished that sentence, her eyes nearly popped out of her head (O.O) Did she just say that out loud?  
  
Ash couldn't believe what he just heard. He needed to make sure he wasn't hearing things. He pulled Misty away gently and looked into her eyes, "What did you say Mist?"  
  
She panicked.. "Uhh...nothing?"  
  
"No Mist, I heard you say something, did you say, how could you not love me?" Ash was literally praying to god that it was what he heard, this would be his dream come true.  
  
Misty turned a slight shade of pink, she couldn't lie, after all, he did hear what she said. "Yes Ash, I did say that." Now she was beet red.  
  
Ash's feelings just went on a roller coaster ride, she did love him, his life would make a rather large change for the better. "Do you Mist? Do you really love me?" Ash gazed into those beautiful aquamarine eyes of hers.  
  
Misty smiled, "Yes Ash, I do.I love you. I've loved you for so long, but I was afraid that you would never return those feelings. Ash? Do you lov-" Misty was cutoff as Ash pressed his lips gently to hers, both their hearts racing at light speed. Misty deepened the kiss with her tongue and Ash accepted, but then he began to cry. Misty slowly pulled away, and saw Ash's tears, "Ash? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Mist, nothing's wrong, that kiss..was..perfect, it was the way I had always imagined it. Mist I do love you. Nothing has made me happier than you by my side all these years. I could never live another day without you."  
  
Misty's eyes filled up with tears again, "Oh Ash..." She leaned in and kissed him again. She had never felt passion like this before, so much longing for this had paid it's dues. Ash couldn't be happier, all his bad memories from the past had washed away with new ones of him and Misty.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, didya like it? Review please! Peace out! 


End file.
